Matchmaker
Contest entry for the 2018 Summer Design Contest Designer: Stephen Jennings Matchmaker Players 3-5 Components: * 4 Colored Cubes of each to every player (max all 80 colored cubes with 5 players) * 52 Card Deck * 30 Tiles (or 24, 18, 12 depending on player count, six per player). Initial Setup per player shown above, plus the dice needed for game. Test your memory as you try to be the closest matchmaker each round. Try to match up from memory what you saw before it all turns over and your memory is tested. All players put their six symbol tiles down in whatever order they choose to put them in and then group their sets of four cubes of each color in front of them but not too close to their symbol tiles. (Intermediate Option: Place symbol tiles facedown where only the player knows which symbol each corresponds to aside from the player who is the matchmaker that round. Also mix up your cubes together in a pile to make it harder to select the correct cube). Each round one player will roll two dice and the resulting number (2-12) will determine how many cards are drawn for the upcoming matching test (Optional New Player Learning Option: Try playing with only one dice rolled for a round or two to help people get the hang of the game). The person who rolled will then become the Maker and draw shuffled cards up to the total number of the dice. After drawing the Maker puts back any cards that bring a color over four. Maker then looks at cards and sorts them in any order they choose. Maker sets a timer for 2 seconds per card (Ex. 5 cards, 10 seconds, 10 cards 20 seconds, etc) but doesn't start it and then flips all cards visible during which time all other players can look at the cards and try to memorize them but can't start moving their cubes. When maker hits start on the timer everyone can start to move their cubes based on the numbers and colors of the cubes with 3 or lower going below the tile and 6 or higher going above the tile. Any white or black cards are considered wilds and go on top of their respective symbol regardless of their number. Once the timer goes off the Maker then tries to gather the cards back up as quickly as he can and players place their remaining cubes. After all players finish taking their cubes and putting them on the corresponding tile which matches the symbol of the cube. 4-6 numbers go above the tile and 1-3 go below the tile. So a card with a Red 6 Gear symbol would result in a red cube above the tile and if it were 3 or under would result in a red cube below the tile. Remember black and white cards are wilds and go on the tile of their symbol. See example below for where these cards would go after a round they were displayed. All players are given a reasonable amount of time (Up to 30 seconds possibly if it takes too long for people to decide) to place their respective set of six tiles (one for each symbol). After which the Maker reveals the cards and players score 1 point for each correct match. Every cube incorrectly matched scores a point for the Maker. Game then proceeds the same as next player becomes the maker, rolls dice and proceeds as described before. Game ends after each player has had one round as the Matchmaker unless you want it to go longer then all take another turn as Matchmaker (Or more if desired). When your done tally up the total points from all the rounds and then add them together to determine who the best matchmaker is. Younger/New Player Option:' '''Play just matching colors and symbols and '''ignore the numbers' so that all colors which match go below the tile while all wilds will go on the tile. Category:Contest summer 2018 Category:Games Category:Memory games Category:3-player games Category:4-player games Category:5-player games Category:6-player games Category:Original games